Video content such as movies, television programming, and so on may be associated with multiple alternative audio tracks. In one example, alternative audio tracks for different languages may be provided. In another example, a primary audio track for a movie may correspond to scene dialogue, while a secondary audio track for the movie may correspond to a director's commentary. The audio tracks are typically time synchronized to the video content.